demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Console commands
AddBeam Add a test beam into the world *AddImpulse AddImpulse (x,y,z) *AddLightParticle Add a light to the world under the cursor *AI_CollisionAvoidance Toggle on/off collision avoidance *AI_DebugArmyIndex Set up a army index for debugging purposes *ai_FreeBuild Unit build costs are 0 *ai_InitialEnergyCurrency Initial currency of energy economy. *ai_InitialEnergyCurrencyMax Initial currency of energy economy. *ai_InitialMassCurrency Initial currency of mass economy. *ai_InitialMassCurrencyMax Initial currency of mass economy. *ai_InstaBuild Units build instantly. *ai_IntelLazy Intel grid is updated when unit moves Radius * var *AI_RenderBombDropZone Toggle on/off rendering of bomb drop zone *AI_RenderDebugAttackVectors Toggle on/off rendering of debug base attack vectors *AI_RenderDebugPlayableRect Toggle on/off rendering of debug playable rect *AI_RunOpponentAI Turns on or off Opponent AI *ai_SteeringAirTolerance Tolerance used to detect whether an aircraft has reached its destination. *AirLookAheadMult Alter the air units look ahead distance *ANI_DumpSkeleton Dump the skeleton for the selected entity *BeginLoggingStats Begin logging stats *BlingBling Cash money yo *cam_DefaultHeading Default heading invert radians *cam_DefaultLOD default value for camera level-of-detail scaling factor *cam_DefaultMiniLOD Default LOD for mini-map *cam_DefaultTrackingYOffset How much vertical offset to use when tracking a character with the camera *cam_EntityBoxExpand How much to expand the entity box when targeting entity *cam_FarFOV FOV to use for perspective camera at farthest zoom, in degrees *cam_FarPitch Pitch of camera at farthest zoom, in degrees *cam_FarPlaneOffset *cam_ForceNoseCam Force camera into NoseCam mode *cam_ForceNoseCamOffet Force camera into NoseCam mode *cam_ForceNoseCamPitch Force camera into NoseCam mode *cam_ForceNoseCamZoom Force camera into NoseCam mode *cam_FPSFOV FOV to use for FPS camera mode, in degrees *cam_FPSMode Force camera into FPS mode *cam_HighLOD *cam_LowLOD *cam_MediumLOD *cam_MinSpinPitch The min pitch resulting from a spin *cam_NearFOV FOV to use for perspective camera at nearest zoom, in degrees *cam_NearPitch Pitch of camera at nearest zoom, in degrees *cam_NearZoom Closest mouse can zoom in to terrain *cam_PanSpeed How fast the camera pans. *cam_SetLOD Set the lod scale factor for a camera *cam_ShakeMult How much camera shake to allow. *cam_SpinSpeed How fast mouse spins camera, in degrees across screen size *cam_SurfacePlane Height of plane used for camera intersections *cam_TrackProjectileTimeout Delay after tracking a projectile. *cam_ZoomAmount How far to zoom in response to the mouse wheel. *cam_ZoomSpeedLarge How fast the camera actually moves in response to a large zoom. *cam_ZoomSpeedSmall How fast the camera actually moves in response to a small zoom. *captured *ClearStats Clear stats starting with given parent *cloth_TickSkip *CON_Echo Echo out input to function. *CON_ExecuteLastCommand Repeat the last command. *CON_ListCommands List all console commands and variables. *con_TestVar Test variable - not used. *con_TestVarBool Test variable - not used. *con_TestVarFloat Test variable - not used. *con_TestVarStr Test variable - not used. *con_TestVarUByte Test variable - not used. *CopySelectedUnitsToClipboard Copy all the selected units to the clipboard. *CreateProp Spawn a prop underneath the mouse cursor *CreateUnit spawn a unit by id at the mouse cursor or specified location, case sensitive *cull_DepthSubPatches *cull_SubPatches *cull_TerrainPatch *d3d_AntiAliasingSamples *d3d_ForceDirect3DDebugEnabled Disable shader optimization and allow D3D debugging. *d3d_ForceSoftwareVP Force D3d to do vertex processing in software. *d3d_NoPureDevice Use a non-pure D3D hardware device. *d3d_UseRefRast Force D3d to do rasterization in software. *d3d_WindowsCursor *dbg Enable/Disable debug overlay *dbg_Ballistics Draw ballistic debug stuff. *dbg_Beam Draw beam debug stuff. *dbg_CollisionBeam Draw collision beam debug stuff. *dbg_Emitter Show emitter positions. *dbg_ForceSingleShader Force all meshes to use the same shader *dbg_Lightmap *dbg_Metronome Tick a metronome every tick. *dbg_Projectile Draw projectile debug stuff. *dbg_ShadeLOD Force all meshes to color based upon lod *dbg_Shadow *dbg_ShowAiPathSpline Draw AI Path Spline debug information. *dbg_Trail Draw trail debug stuff. *Debug_Assert Fail an assertion (for debugging purposes) *Debug_Crash Cause a crash (for debugging purposes) *Debug_Error Log an error string (for debugging purposes) *Debug_Throw Throw a std::exception. *Debug_Warn Log a warning string (for debugging purposes) *DebugAIStatesOff debug function to show some AI states *DebugAIStatesOn debug function to show some AI states *DebugClearBuildTemplates debug clear and disable the build templates. *DebugDumpArmyStats Dump current stats for army index. *DebugGenerateBuildTemplateFromSelection debug generate and enable build templates from the current selection. *DebugMoveCamera Debug function for moving the camera in sim script. *DebugSetArmyHandicap DebugSetArmyHandicap(army,handicap) *DebugSetConsumptionActive debug function to turn selected units consumption of resources into active state *DebugSetConsumptionInActive debug function to turn selected units consumption of resources into inactive state *DebugSetProductionActive debug function to turn selected units production of resources into active state *DebugSetProductionInActive debug function to turn selected units production of resources into inactive state *DestroyAll Destroy all units. If any optional army indices are supplied, destroy those army's units. *DestroySelectedUnits destroy selected units. *disk_DebugLevel How much disk activity to log, 0=none, 1=opens, 2=all *DoSimCommand do a sim command. *dump_Frame Dump a single video frame. A directory can be specified, otherwise it will prompt for one. *dump_Frames Toggle dumping of video frames. *dump_outputFrameNumber Starting frame to dump on *dump_Rate Frame rate to use for movie dumps *DumpCamera Dump out camera position data for the editor *DumpParticleInfo Dump information about all the currently active particles. *DumpPreloadedTextures Dump debug texture info *DumpUnits Print out units in play *ed_EnableHook *efx_AttachEmitter Attach an emitter to selected unit, must specify bone name and blueprint *EFX_CreateEmitterWindow Create emitter control window *efx_EmitterVisibilityUpdatePeriod How many ticks between emitter visibility updates. *efx_NewEmitter Create an emitter, must specify blueprint *EndLoggingStats End logging stats *ExecutePasteBuffer Execute paste buffer in clipboard. *exit Exit the application. *FindUnit Find a unit by a (case insensitive) string contained in its description. *fog_DistanceFog Distance fog enabled? *fog_OffsetMultiplier amount to fudge offset by to make fog go away as we zoom out *ForceDebugDesync force a desync for debugging purposes. *GetBranch Get game branch *GetVersion Get game version *GlobalRipple *graphics_Fidelity current graphics fidelity setting *graphics_FidelitySupported maximum graphics fidelity supported *imap_debug Toggle influence map debug info. *imap_debug_grid Toggle influence map debug grid info. *imap_debug_grid_alliance Set influence map debug grid for which alliance type. *imap_debug_grid_type Set influence map debug grid threat type. *imap_debug_path_graph Toggle map hints path graph. *IN_BindKey Specify a key combo and a console command, binds console command to key *IN_DumpKeyBindings Shows all the key bindings *IN_DumpKeyNames Shows all the key names *IN_SetKeyName Set a key name to map to a key code *IssueCommand Issue the stop command to the selected units. *KillAll Kill all units *KillSelectedUnits kill selected units. *lob_IgnoreNames Comma separated list of names of people to ignore. For debugging purposes. *lobby_cap *Log Log a string (for debugging purposes) *LotsOfProps spawn 100 props all over the map 2nd Arg = name of prop *LUA Run a bit of lua code. *LUADOC Dump out documentation for Lua functions *MAP_ImportEffectMesh Temp hack to import an effect mesh into the current map because there is no editor UI to do so *MAP_ImportLava Temp hack to import lava into the current map because there is no editor UI to do so *MAP_ImportLightShaft Temp hack to import a light shaft into the current map because there is no editor UI to do so *MAP_ImportTerrainMesh Temp hack to import a terrain mesh into the current map because there is no editor UI to do so *MAP_ImportWater Temp hack to import water into the current map because there is no editor UI to do so *MAP_RemoveGroundPlane Temp hack to remove the current map's ground plane because there is no editor UI for doing so yet. *MAP_SetBloomParams Temp hack to set the bloom params for the current map because there is no editor UI to do so. *MAP_SetCameraMaxZoomMultiplier Temp hack to set the bloom params for the current map because there is no editor UI to do so. *mesh_CoeffLOD *mesh_Rebatch Override mesh batch settings *NeedRefuelThresholdRatio Start looking for refueling platform when fuel ratio drops below this point *NeedRepairThresholdRatio Start looking for refueling platform when health ratio drops below this point *net_AckDelay Number of milliseconds to delay before sending ACKs *net_CompressionMethod Compression method, 0=none, 1=deflate. Only takes effect when connections are first established. *net_DebugCrash If true, crash. *net_DebugLevel Amount of network debug spew *net_Lag Lag, in milliseconds. *net_LogPackets Log all incoming/outgoing packets. *net_MaxBacklog Maximum number of bytes to backlog to any one client. *net_MaxResendDelay Maximum number of milliseconds to delay before resending a packet. *net_MaxSendRate Maximum number of bytes to send per second to any one client. *net_MinResendDelay Minimum number of milliseconds to delay before resending a packet. *net_ResendDelayBias The resend delay is ping*new_ResendPingMultiplier+net_ResendDelayBias. *net_ResendPingMultiplier The resend delay is ping*new_ResendPingMultiplier+net_ResendDelayBias. *net_SendDelay Number of milliseconds to delay before sending Data *net_Suppress Suppress traffic to/from the given ipaddr:port. *newfog old fog method *NoDamage Disables all damage to units when set. *p4_Edit Check out file(s) from perfoce *p4_IsOpenedForEdit Is the specified file opened for edit? *path_ArmyBudget Budget for each army to do pathfinding each tick *path_BackgroundBudget Maximum number of steps to run pathfinder in background *path_BackgroundUpdate Update pathfinding tables in background *path_GeneratePreview Do a pathfind for the UI preview *path_MaxInstantWorkUnits Budget for instant pathfinds by the AI *path_TimeoutPreview Maximum number of ticks to allow pathfinder preview to take *path_UnreachableTimeoutSearchSteps Maximum number of ticks to allow a single pathfind to take for an unreachable path *PathDebug Debug the path finder *PopupCreateUnitMenu Popup the create unit menu. *PrintStats Test the stat system *ProcessInfoPair set the assist mode flag for the selected units. *Purge Purge all entities of a specified type . If any optional army indices are supplied, destroy those army's entities. *quit Quit the session. *RandomElevationOffset Alter random non-combat elevation offset so plane don't all stick on the same plane *ren_AllowedLODErrorFadeFactor Allowed error fade value *ren_AnimLOD Set to true to enable Animation LOD. Set to false to disable LOD and sample all bones in every animation. *ren_AnimLODMetric Multiplier to allowed error value in skeletal LOD *ren_AnimStates *ren_BandwidthDisplayKernel Width of bandwidth filter (in seconds). *ren_BandwidthDisplaySeconds Number of seconds of bandwidth data to display. *ren_Beams Render the beam fx. *ren_BgLowerBound *ren_Bloom Render Blooms? *ren_BoneCounts *ren_ChromaKey *ren_Cloth Render cloth *ren_ClutterRadius *ren_combinepatches If true try to combine patches that are easily combinable *ren_CycleLifeBarsMode Cycle Life Bar Mode from 0 through 3 *ren_DepthAsOneCall Render the depth by blasting out the entire vertex buffer instead of individual patches *ren_EnableCompoundPatches *ren_ErrorCache use error threshold cache? *ren_ForceDropShadow *ren_FrameTimeSeconds Number of seconds to display. *ren_FreezeCull Freeze the culling process for debugging *ren_FreezeLOD Freeze the lod metric for debugging *ren_Fx Render FX? *ren_Greyscale *ren_GroundPlane *ren_HeightField *ren_HideSecondary Hide secondary views *ren_LightMesh Render the terrain's lightmap *ren_LightShaft *ren_LightShaftBlurCount *ren_maxViewError Max View Error *ren_MeshColor Toggle mesh color masking (mainly a team color thing) *ren_MeshDissolve Fade mesh alpha from 1.0 to 0.0 *ren_MeshDissolveCutoff *ren_MeshEffects Render mesh effects *ren_MeshSkinned toggle rendering of meshes which have and use skeletons *ren_MeshStatic toggle rendering of meshes which do not have or ignore skeletons *ren_MipSkipLevels *ren_NewPipeline *ren_Oblivion *ren_OnlyFirstView Render only the first view in the list *ren_Ranges *ren_RenderNothing Render nothing? *ren_RevealCoeff *ren_SampleAnim Toggle animation sampling *ren_Select Render select meshes? *ren_SelectBoxes Show debug selection boxes *ren_SelectBracketMinPixelSize Minimum selection bracket thickness in pixels. *ren_SelectBracketSize Default selection bracket thickness *ren_SelectColor What color do we want the selection box? *ren_SelectionHeightFudge How far off the ground selection boxes are fudged *ren_SelectionSizeFudge How much selection box extents are fudged (multiplier) *ren_Sepia *ren_ShadowBuffer *ren_Shadows *ren_ShoreErrorCoeff *ren_ShowBandwidthUsage Show the amount of network bandwidth we are using. *ren_ShowBoneNames Show bone names *ren_ShowFrameTime Show the last frame time *ren_ShowFrameTimes Graphically show the frame times. *ren_ShowNetworkStats Show various network stats. *ren_ShowSkeletons Show mesh skeletons *ren_ShowWireframe Variable to track show/hide wireframe rendering. *ren_Shroud FOW *ren_SkeletalLOD Set to true to enable Skeletal LOD. Set to false to disable LOD and sample all bones. *ren_SkeletalLODMetric Multiplier to allowed error value in skeletal LOD *ren_SkyDome Render sky *ren_SyncTerrainLOD Distance at which to start display terrain sync changes *ren_TeamColorLookupCount Number of 'channels' in team color lookup texture. *ren_TerrainMesh Render the terrain mesh *ren_Ui Render UI? *ren_UnitRoots *ren_UnitSelectionScale How much unit selection box extents are scaled (multiplier) *ren_UnitSilhouette *ren_UseSparseBoneArray Toggle sparse bone array usage *ren_Water Render water *RenameUnit Give selected unit a custom name, or with no parameters print name *res_AfterPrefetchDelay Number of milliseconds to nap after prefetching something. So the prefetcher thread doesn't bog us down too much. *res_EnablePrefetching If true, enable prefetching. *res_PrefetcherActivityDelay Number of seconds to delay prefetching after there is foreground disk activity. *res_SpewLoadSpam If true, spew spam with each resource load. *rule_BlueprintReloadDelay seconds to delay before reloading a blueprint once we notice that it has changed. *rule_Paranoid Paranoid mode for RULE system, print all error messages. *SallyShears Reveal entire map. *SC_AntiAliasingSamples *SC_CameraScaleLOD *SC_CreateEntityDialog Create object editing box for the primary selected unit *sc_FrameTimeClamp Minimum time between frames, in milliseconds *SC_LuaDebugger Open Lua debugger window *SC_PrimaryAdapter *sc_SkipIntro Skip intro movies *SC_ToggleCursorClip Set the cursor clip to either the pre-launch clip or the current clip *SC_VerticalSync *ScenarioMethod Run a scenario-specific command *scr_SlowThreshhold Log warnings when script tasks exceed this threshold *SetArmyColor SetArmyColor(army,r,g,b) *SetFocusArmy Pass in army index or -1 *SetFog Override fog params *shadow_Fidelity current shadow fidelity setting *shadow_FidelitySupported maximum shadow fidelity supported *ShowArmyStats Show engine statistics *ShowRaisedPlatforms Turns on or off rendering of raised platform for tweaking and setting up purposes *ShowStats Show engine statistics *sim_CaptureDistance How far a unit must be to begin capture *sim_ChecksumPeriod How many beats between checksums. *sim_DebugCheats Log a backtrace when we detect a cheat. *sim_DebugCrash Crash the sim. *sim_DebugDelay Milliseconds to delay each sim tick to simulate a slow sim. *sim_FormationMinSpace Minimum spacer in formation *sim_FormationSpeed Move speed percent for formations. *sim_Gravity Show or change the current gravity. Units are ogrids/(second^2) *sim_Interlocked If true, force the sim and UI threads to run interlocked. *sim_IssueThreadDebugLevel How much debug spam to spew from the issue thread. *sim_KeepAllLogFiles If true, keep all long files instead of just the ones for beats that appear out-of-sync. *sim_LogSize How many ticks to log before flushing files. *sim_ReportCheats Report cheating when cheats are enabled. *sim_TestFunc Test function - not used. *sim_TestVar Test variable - not used. *sim_TestVarBool Test variable - not used. *sim_TestVarFloat Test variable - not used. *sim_TestVarStr Test variable - not used. *sim_TestVarUByte Test variable - not used. *SimAssert Fail an assertion (for debugging purposes) *SimCrash Cause a crash (for debugging purposes) *SimError Log an error string (for debugging purposes) *SimLog Log a string (for debugging purposes) *SimLua Run some lua code in the sim's Lua. *SimWarn Log a warning string (for debugging purposes) *SkipUIChecks Don't perform any command validation in UI *snap *snap_Cols *snap_Rows *snd_LogEvents Log each FMOD event request as it occurs *snd_LogOverride Log each VO event that cancels a previously playing one *snd_SetReverb Activate an ambient reverb by name *StartCommandMode Set the UI context for some commands. *TeleportSelectedUnits teleport selected units. *timestamp Dump out EXE timestamp *tree_AccelFactor How quickly falling trees accelerate *tree_DampFactor Damping on swaying trees (0 to 1) *tree_SpringFactor How quickly swaying trees spring back *tree_UprootFactor How far to raise falling trees up out of the ground *ui_AlwaysRenderStrategicIcons When true, strategic icons always render, even when zoomed in *UI_ApplySelectionSet Takes a selection set name and applies the selection *ui_ArrowKeysScrollView Toggle if the arrow keys scroll the main view *ui_bAggressiveMoveClick Is a single left click an Aggressive move or regular move? *ui_CommandClickScale Scale applied to the click distance size of command waypoints *ui_CommandGraphMaxNodeUnits Limits the size of the waypoints *ui_ContinuousClickTimer Time for double click effect to remain active. *ui_CurveSegments How many segments to subdivide curves into *ui_CurveSmoothness How big to make curves when drawing command previews *ui_CustomNameColor Color of the custom name display *ui_CustomNameFontSize Point size of the custom name display *ui_CutsomNameFont Font family name of the custom name display *ui_DebugAltClick Enable ALT+Click debug command to switch armies *ui_DisableCursorFixing Allows you to toggle the cursor fixing functionality that is used for the mouse-controlled camera spinning/scrolling *ui_DragSelect2D Use a 2D (screen-space) drag-selection box *ui_DrawPathPreview Turns on/off the arrow line *UI_DumpControls Dumps information about all controls to current log target. *UI_DumpControlsUnderCursor Dumps all controls under the cursor to the debug log *ui_EnableDirectMotion Toggle if we want to enable direct motion control *UI_ExpandCurrentSelection Expand selection to all units in view that is found in our current selection group *ui_ExtractSnapTolerance Sets the extraction unit 'snap-to' tolerance (in meters) for building. Increase this to make it easier to auto-snap to extraction sites. *ui_FootprintMinThickness Mimimum render size for the footprint outline. *ui_ForceLifbarsOnEnemy force lifebars on for enemy units *UI_forceWeaponsToYellow Force all minimap weapon fire to yellow *ui_KeyboardPanAccelerateMultiplier How much faster the camera pans when accelerated *ui_KeyboardPanSpeed How fast arrow keys pans camera *ui_KeyboardRotateAccelerateMultiplier How much faster the camera rotates when accelerated *ui_KeyboardRotateSpeed How fast ins/del rotate camera *ui_LifeBarBadColor The color of the lifebar when there is poor health *ui_LifeBarBadCutoff The percent of health where the life bar changes from bad to medium *ui_LifeBarGoodColor The color of the lifebar when there is good health *ui_LifeBarGoodCutoff The percent of health where the life bar changes from medium to good *ui_lifebarHeight height of health bar in ogrids *ui_LifebarLOD LOD Cutoff for health bars *ui_LifeBarMedColor The color of the lifebar when there is medium health *ui_LifebarMode Modes for rendering life bars, 0-Player Owned, 1-Allies, 2-Enemy, 3- All *ui_LifebarOffset Y Offset in ogrids of all lifebars *ui_LifebarWidth width of health bar in ogrids *UI_Lua Run lua code in the appropriate UI lua state. *UI_MakeSelectionSet Takes a name, and makes a named selection set from the current selection *ui_MaxExtractSnapPixels Allows us to put a pixel cap on the snap tolerance (in case we are zoomed in close. *ui_MaxTextLOD LOD level that timer text dissapears *ui_MaxWaypointSize Set the maximum pixel size of a waypoint *ui_MinExtractSnapPixels Allows us to put a pixel cap on the snap tolerance (in case we are zoomed out relatively far. *ui_MinWaypointSize Set the minimum pixel size of a waypoint *UI_MouseAutoFocus Allows dualhead windows to have mouse focus set properly *ui_PathSmoothness How big to make curves when drawing path preview *ui_ProgressBarColor The color of the secondary Construction Progress bar *UI_Quit Drives quit behavior of the game depending on the state of the UI *ui_RenderCustomNames toggle custom name display *ui_RenderIcons toggle strategic icons on/off *ui_RenderSelectionSetNames toggle selection set names on/off *ui_RenderUnitBars render unit life bars? *UI_RenProjectileGlow Toggle projectile icon glow *UI_RenProjectileGlowMax Maximum glow alpha on projecile icon *UI_RenProjectileGlowMin Minimum glow alpha on projectile icon *UI_RenProjectileGlowPeriod The period in which the projectile icon glow will pulse from min to max to min *UI_RenProjectileIcons toggle projectile icons on/off *UI_ResetView Reset a named camera to the default view *UI_RotateLayout Cycles through all available layouts *UI_RotateSkin Cycles through all available skins *UI_SelectAnything Debug to allow UI to select anything *UI_SelectByCategory Select a set of units by category *ui_SelectionSetNamesColor Color of the selection set names *ui_SelectTolerance Sets the unit click tolerance (in pixels) for selection. Increase this to make units have a larger selection box. *UI_SetSkin Sets a new skin *ui_ShieldBarColor The color of the secondary Shield bar *UI_ShowCommandGraph should we render the command graph? *UI_ShowControlUnderMouse Highlights the control currently under the mouse *UI_ShowRenameDialog Display the rename unit dialog during a game *ui_StrategicIconBlinkDuration How long to blink icon when unit is damage *ui_StrategicIconBlinkRate Blink timer scale for strategic icons on damage *UI_StrategicProjectileLOD At what LODMetric do we draw projectile pixels on strategic view *UI_ToggleGamePanels Hide/show the UI panels in game, and expands the world view to fill the screen when panels are hidden. *UI_TrackUnit track selected units. *ui_WaypointLineScale Scale applied to the calculated waypoint line size *ui_WindowedAlwaysShowsCursor Always show cursor in windowed mode, regardless of show/hide *viz_Disturb *viz_Update *WeaponTerrainBlockageTest Toggle on/off weapon collision tests against terrain blockages *WIN_ShowLogDialog Explicit show/hide log dialog box *WIN_ToggleLogDialog Show/hide log dialog box *WLD_AdvanceBeat Advance the sim one beat. *wld_ClientDebugDump Dump out debug info about the network connections *WLD_DecreaseSimRate Decrease the game speed. *WLD_GameSpeed Set a new game speed *WLD_IncreaseSimRate Increase the game speed. *WLD_ResetSimRate Increase the game speed. *WLD_RestartBeat Restart rendering the current beat. *wld_RunWithTheWind If true, run beats as fast as we can. *WLD_SingleStep Single-step the sim one tick. *wld_SkewRateAdjustBase How much to adjust the sim rate based on one beat of skew. *wld_SkewRateAdjustMax Max amount to adjust the sim rate due to skew. *wnd_DefaultCreateHeight Minimum initial window height *wnd_DefaultCreateWidth Minimum initial window width *wnd_MinCmdLineHeight Minimum command line height *wnd_MinCmdLineWidth Minimum command line width *wnd_MinDragHeight Minimum drag-resize height *wnd_MinDragWidth Minimum drag-resize width *WxInputBox Text the WWxInputBox dialog. *ZeroExtraStorage Set energy and mass extra storage to 0